Losing a Friend
by Arikashika5985
Summary: dan unleashes his anger and frustration on shun. but what happens when dan goes too far? shun quits the brawlers and tells dan to forget he ever met him. will dan try to correct this or will he not care and continue life without him on the team? what will dan do when he has no choice but to fight against shun?
1. Ch 1 argument by the ocean

Here's another Bakugan fic that I thought of. Hope you enjoy it

**Ch. 1**

**Argument at the water**

Shun, Dan, and Marucho stood by on the other side of the guard rail overseeing the ocean. Dan took out all his anger and frustration on them just because there was no one else to unleash it on.

"Just say it Shun! You don't trust me, do you?!" Dan shouts in Shun's face in anger.

"Grrr, Dan will you listen to yourself?!" Shun shouts back.

"I _am_ listening to myself! It's you who isn't listening, ninja boy!"

"Dan, stop it! This isn't the Dan I know!" Marucho shouts, trying to get in between the two older boys. Dan backed Shun into the guard rail and he grabbed the front of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Shun chokes out once Dan forced him over the guard rail and held him above the rocks below. "Dan… you're… not going to… do what… I think you're… going to do… are you? What happened to… the Dan… that never kept… anything from us?"

"I don't want to hear another word out of you, Kazami. All you've ever done is hold me back and get in my way. You're not a brawling buddy of mine," Dan growled as he released his grip on Shun's shirt. He watched as the ninja didn't do anything to save himself like he could've done.

The sound of bones cracking filled the area as Dan's eyes widened in disbelief all of a sudden. Shun landed on his feet as the impact to the rock shot pain through his left leg, causing it to also break in more than one place. He fell over towards the water and smacked it hard.

"Shun!" Marucho hollered in worry. "Shun, are you okay?!"

Shun didn't answer as he got up shakily from the water. He took one look up at Dan… then limped out of the water. He used the guard railing to get back over towards the two, but he didn't stop at the bench… he just kept going.

"Hold on a minute Shun," Dan said getting in front of him. "I thought you would save yourself the ninja way like you always seem to do."

Shun reminded silent as he pushed passed the brown haired hot head.

"Shun, talk to me, will ya," Dan said in anger.

"You didn't want to hear another word from him, remember," Marucho told him sadly. "And what you said to him is untrue and you know it!"

"Actually Marucho… the more I think back… the more I see that… Daniel's right," Shun said sadly as he stopped for a few seconds. He took off his baku-meter from his wrist and threw it on the ground. Dan and Marucho gasped at what the ninja just did.

"What are you doing? You can't just walk out on the Brawlers," Dan told him this time in disbelief.

"Find yourself a new Ventus brawler that'll worry about you less, not care about anything you say, and not look out for you like a brother, Daniel! I quit!" Shun shouted at him with hurt in his voice as he limped away towards a hospital to get his leg looked at. "I thought that friends never abandon friends! Friends don't turn like that on each other! Sure friends argue sometimes but this… this just took the nerve! Find someone new for your brawling team and forget that you ever met me or knew about me while you're at it, Daniel!" The doors to the hospital slid open as he collapsed in tears at the doorway.

Dan stood there at the railing across from the hospital. Standing there with confusion and disbelief at what just happened as a few doctors took Shun in after they saw the blood seeping out of his leg.

"Daniel," Drago shouted at him from his shoulder.

"What?" Dan asked looked over at his Bakugan partner.

"I might feel the same anger you do but that went too far," Drago scolded in anger. "Marucho went home after hearing what Shun had to say. I can't believe that Shun said he quit the brawlers. I don't believe he just told you to forget about him either. Dan… you messed up big time."

"Well…" Dan looked up at the sky thinking. "Let him leave the brawlers for all I care. Didn't need him before and don't need him now. Let's find a new member for the team, Drago."

"*Sigh* okay fine," Drago couldn't believe that Dan didn't care that his childhood friend quit the team… or told him to forget he ever met him.

A few days later, Dan arrived at the hospital Shun limped in. He asked for the ninja's room and Drago was surprised.

"He's actually on the roof right now kid," said the girl over the counter. "It's almost lunch time so he should be done soon. You can go see him though."

"Thank you," Dan smiled as he went towards the elevator. He stepped in and pressed the roof button. It didn't take long to get up there. The doors slid open as Dan stepped onto the concrete roof. He looked around and saw Shun leaning over the railing looking down at the street full of people, crutches resting on the side of him against the railing.

"Shun," Dan said softly as he walked towards him. Shun didn't turn around or speak as he came to a stop beside him. "Shun? Hey I didn't mean to do that to you a couple days ago. I was just angry."

Shun stayed silent as Taylean came out from under his hair. "He's been like this for the two days he's been here," Taylean told him. "He hasn't even talked to me at all since then. Dan, where you serious about what you said to him?"

"No, no of course I wasn't," Dan told him sincerely. "I was just mad and upset that I let my anger out of him. I was wrong to do that. Shun, I'm sorry."

Shun only grabbed the crutches and limped towards the elevator doors. It's like he didn't even know Dan was around anymore, like he refused to acknowledge him anymore.

Dan followed him into the elevator before the doors closed. "Will you answer me, Shun? Please? I'm really sorry," he said softly towards the raven haired boy.

"Do I know you?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth when he turned to look at him.

Dan and the two Bakugan gasped at what Shun just asked. "It's only been two days Shun. You know me… Dan Kuso."

"Hm… doesn't ring a bell," Shun told him as the elevator doors slid open as he limped off towards his hospital room.

"Shun wait," Taylean got in front of him. Shun looked down at the ventus Bakugan and asked the same question. "Do I know you?"

"Come on Shun. Don't play around," Dan chuckled.

"Why would I play around? I don't know who you are," Shun told him limping into his room where there was a food tray waiting.

"Then how did you get that broken leg?" Dan asked out of nowhere entering the room. He was hoping he'd say 'you broke it, what else?' but that's not came out of the raven haired teen's mouth.

"I was trying to balance on the railing and fell on the rocks below," Shun told him taking a sip of water. "Why do you want to know?"

Dan stood there at a loss for words, staring at Shun eating his hospital food. "Wh-what? It's only been two days… and you… you couldn't have amnesia. What did… what did you do to yourself to… forget who I am… to forget about Taylean… to forget about what happened… two days ago? Shun," Dan thought to himself in disbelief.

….

Please review


	2. Ch 2 Shun

This chapter is in Shun's point of view. Hope you like it

**Ch. 2**

**Shun**

I collapsed in tears inside the hospital building. Blood poured out of my leg… I looked over at it and saw the bone sticking out of my pant leg.

That's not the reason for these tears. *Sniff* Daniel… what he said stabbed deeper than anything. A few doctors came and took me to a room. They ripped my pant leg off to inspect my injury.

"Geez kid. What the hell happened?" asked one of the doctors. He let me calm down first… I wiped away my tears and said, "I was balancing on the guard rail and fell to the rocks on the other side."

"That's dangerous, Kazami. Even for a ninja," said the second doctor. I nodded slightly as they carefully wrapped my wounded leg.

"We need to surgically realign the bone," said the first doctor.

"Anytime is fine," I say softly.

"Think you can change into these," asked a nurse, coming in the room with ventus green hospital clothes. I nodded to her as she placed the clothes beside me on the bed. The doctors left the room to figure out what day and time is free for them to do the surgery.

"Shun, are you okay? I don't think that was really Dan who was yelling," Taylean asked, but I didn't answer him as I changed clothes, but I left my choker on. It's… it's the last thing besides Skyress… that I got from my mom. And what I'm going to do… I want to make sure I have this still on.

"Never mess with someone else's memories, Shun. Promise me that," I remember my grandpa telling me after I mastered the ninja speed.

I did promise him that, but I never promised that I wouldn't fuck with my own mind. Taylean still tried to get me to talk to him, but soon gave up… seeing that I wasn't going to talk and figured that I just needed sometime alone to think. He went under my hair at the back of my neck.

I laid down on the bed, laying on my arm… going through my memories to re-construct them. I know for a fact Daniel won't just flat out forget about me like I told him to. So, I'll just mess around with my own mind to make it so I… never met him…or the Bakugan… or the rest of the Brawlers.

*Sigh* I'm miserable. Always have been I suppose. A doctor came in with a clipboard in his hands.

"Okay, we've scheduled your surgery five days from now," he told me. I nodded to him as a different doctor came in with a pair of crutches.

"Do you mind staying here until then?" he asked. I shook my head. I'd rather stay here for as long as possible.

Arragh, I don't want to make myself forget about the Brawlers! Or the Bakugan! I find myself crying at this point.

This is the _real_ Shun Kazami. A scared, crying brat… that never should've joined the Brawlers in the first place.

It takes me two full days to finish re-constructing my entire memory base. I'm on the roof looking down at the people walking passed. Going about their usual lives… like I even have one.

I was too busy looking over at the ocean that I didn't notice someone coming towards me. The person started talking, but I wasn't paying attention to whoever it was, was saying.

*Sigh* I better get back to my room. Lunch should be there already. I grabbed the crutches and limped off towards the elevator. I leaned against the metal interior once I pressed the second floor button.

Before the doors closed… that kid I didn't pay attention to got on the elevator with me.

"Shun, will you answer me?" Hm? How does he know my name? I look over at him… who is this guy? The face is not familiar at all.

"Do I know you?" I asked him. He gasped like he didn't hear the answer he wanted to hear.

"You know me, Shun… Dan Kuso," he told me.

"Name doesn't ring a bell," I told him. The elevator doors slid open as I limped off towards my room. Huh? What's this green ball that just got in front of me?

"Shun wait," it said.

"Do I know you?" I asked, confused.

"Come on, stop playing around," he chuckled. Something tells me that this kid is not going to leave me alone.

"Why would I play around? I don't know who you are," I told him, sitting down on my bed.

"Then how did you get that broken leg?" Can't this kid take a hint? I don't know him!

"I was balancing on the guard rail and fell to the rocks on the other side of it," I told him taking a sip of water. "Why do you want to know?"

The kid just stood there with his mouth gaping open. Something tells me he wanted a different answer. Oh, well, it I don't know him, I don't know him.

….

Please reviewj

….

Please review


	3. Ch 3 trying to regain the friend

This chapter starts in Dan's point of view the switches to normal point of view

**Ch. 3**

**Trying to regain the friend**

No, no I can't believe it. Shun actually forgot all about me and the Bakugan.

"If that's all you wanted then please leave," Shun told me in a sad voice. I can't… can't believe this.

"Please tell me you haven't forgotten about me, Shun," I say desperately.

"How can I forget about someone I never met before?" Shun asked me.

"What about Fabia? Tell me you remember her."

"Who?" Oh crap… "What the hell did you do to yourself to forget about us, Shun?" I nearly yelled that.

"What are you talking about, kid? Forget it… I don't want to know. Just leave me alone, will you?" Now, now why did I take out my anger on him? Why couldn't I have just been straight with him like I've always been?

I stayed in the room until a nurse told me to leave… visiting hours were way passed over. I left the hospital with confusion and worry on my face. Before I left all the way I heard a doctor talking about surgery for an eighteen year old boy on the second floor.

They're talking about Shun! I… I busted his leg that badly? Damn it, this is all my fault. I have to do something to get him back to his normal self. But how am I supposed to do that if he doesn't even remember me?

I went in my room and collapsed on my bed with my face hitting the pillow. Maybe I could try something that I know I might be able to do.

Night fell and I fell asleep. Keeping my mind set on Shun, I walked through my own head. Oof, what the- I just bumped into something. I knocked on it to find out that it was a clear wall. I knocked on it harder as someone appeared on the other side.

*Gasp* it's Shun! I'd know that white jacket and that raven black hair anywhere. His back was turned to me and I could tell that his knees were at his chest and his arms were wrapped around them.

"Shun!" I called, pounding on the wall again. I could tell he heard me when his head popped up a bit. "Shun please! Please tell me you remember me!"

"How can I forget the person that doesn't trust me anymore? I knew you wouldn't forget about me like I told you too," Shun's voice was sad. It was heartbreaking for me to see him like this and hear his voice in such sadness.

"Tell me what you did to yourself to forget about the brawlers and the Bakugan!" I yelled desperately.

"Isn't it obvious? I re-constructed my entire memory. I made it so I don't know you anymore so I wouldn't get in your way anymore. I won't be dead weight on the team any longer. You should be happy, Daniel. There's no one on the team that'll hold you back anymore."

I gasped in shock. So that's what he did… but… but…

"Shun, I didn't mean any of that! I swear I didn't mean it! I was just angry and I haven't been sleeping well of late!"

"And… and you couldn't have just told Marucho and me about that? That tells me you really don't trust me at all anymore. Leave me alone, Daniel."

"Shun please! Let me through this wall!" He stood up slowly and turned around.

"Give me a reason why I should let you into my mind. It's nothing but darkness now and there's no light anywhere… except for your mind on the other side."

He… he wants me to give him a reason why he should let me into his mind? How can I convince him to let me in… how can I convince him to re-re-construct his memory to where he remembers the brawlers and the Bakugan outside his mind?

"Shun… Shun please. I didn't mean… I didn't mean to unleash my anger on you. I didn't mean to break your leg like that. I… I'm a damn idiot because I told you things that were completely untrue. I'm no longer mad, Shun. I'm more worried about you to be angry. I'm the one that should've been listening to you and Marucho more. I should've just told you and Marucho what was on my mind instead of just… trying to keep it all to myself. Instead of trying to fix it all by myself. I… I just didn't want you or Marucho in danger."

"We were in more dangerous crap than that you know. Even though I still don't think I should right now… I guess I could come back. But if you're going to visit me tomorrow… don't plan on hearing me speak."

Oh, oh Shun! Thank you… wow I actually convinced him?

"Don't think I'm convinced at all Daniel." Huh? Oh, man… getting my hopes up for nothing. But he said he'll come back to the brawlers! I'm so glad to hear that.

"Why shouldn't I expect to hear you speak when I visit you tomorrow? Just curious."

"It'll take me two days to bring back all those memories. Like it did to re-construct them in the first place. And don't think that I'll be my old self around you for at least until my leg heals all the way. Oh and I'll be nothing but in the way until then anyway. Busted leg and emergency or brawling don't mix well."

"I understand, but… will you come into Bakugan Interspace and just give me some pointers and cheer us on?"

"Hmm… maybe."

I woke up with a smile. Drago asked me why I was so happy all of a sudden. I told him why and we were so happy. I called Marucho… surprisingly he's still talking to me. I told him what happened in my mind. He seemed speechless like I was so damn happy.

The next day came and I ran to the hospital. I know what to expect from Shun now. He won't be talking to me today because he's bringing back his memories. But he maybe just nodding and shaking his head when I talk.

"He's on the roof again, kid," said the girl over the counter. Geez, what is it with him and the roof? Ninja thing I guess heheh.

"Hey Shun!" I shouted happily, as I entered the roof. I saw him in the same spot and position as yesterday. He raised a hand like he was waving to me with his back turned. At least he's acknowledging I'm here anyway.

"How are you doing Shun?" I asked coming to a stop beside him. He moved his hand around like he was saying 'so-so'.

"When's that surgery scheduled anyway? I heard one of the doctors saying something about it yesterday before I left." He held up two fingers… which tells me it's in two days.

"Alright, I hope it goes well. Do you know when you'll be out of here?" He shook his head as Taylean came out from under his hair again. I told him the news and he was beyond happy.

Normal P.O.V.

Dan visited Shun every day until his surgery day. Shun talked to him but didn't say anything about his leg bone sticking out of his skin. But he did tell him when he asked about how bad it was broken.

"Oh, um… well I didn't want to worry you about it but since you asked… I guess I'll tell you," Shun said softly. "I didn't notice it until I looked at it. The bone is sticking out of the skin. That's why I'm getting surgery done on it tomorrow. You know I didn't tell them the truth when they asked me how it got this broke."

Dan gasped lightly as he steadily looked down at his brawling pal's leg in a cotton wrap in one area. They talked a bit longer before a nurse told them that visiting hours were over. Shun asked Taylean to go with Dan just for the rest of today and tomorrow. He obliged to his wishes and knew why he asked that.

Dan thought of nothing but Shun during his surgery today. The next day a doctor called Dan. He told the brawler that his friend is not fully awake yet, but he could come visit him now. He also told him that his friend will have to stay at the hospital for at least another week.

Dan went to the hospital again, this time with Marucho. They went to the ventus brawler's room to see him looking kind of drunk from the anesthesia. They saw that Shun's leg was now in a full green cast.

When he talked, he seemed completely tired and sounded somewhat drunk. Dan and Marucho didn't care through, they were just glad that Shun was okay.

Once the week was over, Dan and Marucho waited in the lobby for Shun to come down. Once he did they went down the street towards Marucho's place.

"Oh Shun, here," Marucho said handing him his baku-meter. They stopped for a little bit so Shun could put it on his wrist. Shun sighed softly still thinking that he came back too soon, but oh well.

The boys went into Bakugan Interspace and sat down at a table. Not long after Shun leaned the crutches against the wall… Sellon and Anubias showed up at the table.

"I haven't seen you for days. Did something happen?" Sellon asked. Shun noticed the look in her eyes but remained silent.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" Anubias asked with a smirk. He moved his foot up to hit the table but instead he hit Shun's busted leg.

Shun only winced a bit and got up. He grabbed the crutches before shooting Anubias a death glare. "I'll be right back guys," he told his friends.

"Alright," Dan said softly as Shun limped away towards the fountain. "Why did you hit his leg?"

"Hm? It was in the way on my foot, what else?" Anubias asked back with an attitude. He walked off towards one of the arenas. Dan and Marucho just wanted to check up on Shun, but found him not at the fountain. They didn't see him anyway in Bakugan Interspace. They didn't know where he went… but they did know that they had to find him soon.

After hours of searching, Dan found Shun in one of the alleys. He ran over to him and kneelt down beside him. Shun was on the ground hugging his arms, shivering uncontrollably.

"Marucho, Marucho come in. I found him," Dan said on his baku-meter.

"Can you two get back to the meeting room? Ren just called. Is Shun okay Dan?" Marucho asked.

"I don't know, but we'll try to get back to the room," Dan told him. He gently placed a hand on Shun's shoulder. Shun gasped as he whipped his head around to see Dan looking all worried.

"It's okay Shun. It's just me. Can you stand up?" Dan said softly. Shun slowly shook his head, his eyes wide with fear. He let Dan help him up, but he couldn't stop shaking like the tail on a rattle snake.

"Let me think, I actually held him over the rail once. So I should be able to fully pick him up with no problem," Dan thought. "I don't think I should chance that right now." He slowly walked to the meeting room with Shun leaning on him still in complete fear for some reason.

"What happened?" Marucho asked seeing the two coming in.

"I have no idea, Marucho," Dan told him. "He hasn't said a word since I found him."

"He doesn't look so good," Ren said on the screen.

….

Please review


	4. Ch 4 Gundalia

For those who are confused about the ending of the last chapter… you'll find out why Shun is shivering in fear in this chapter… enjoy

**Ch. 4**

**Gundalia**

Shun's P.O.V.

I… I have no idea what's happening. Wha-what j-j-just happened?

"I don't plan to find out what happened anytime soon, Marucho," I hear Dan tell Marucho. Taylean could tell them if he wanted to.

Dan placed me in a chair gently. I went back to hugging my arms once he let go.

"Well, where did you find him, Dan. We could see what happened," Marucho told him.

"Yeah that's true. I found him in the dark alley towards the far end of Interspace."

"That's not a good place to be," Ren said and I could tell he was looking at me. What… what the hell did… Sellon do to me? What… what did those two do to me?

Normal P.O.V.

Marucho tapped the middle table screen thing. Bringing up the security surveillance around the area Dan told him he found the ventus brawler.

Shun didn't pay any attention to the screen as he was too freaked out in fear to even hear anything now.

~on the screen~

Sellon followed Shun towards the fountain as he stopped to look in the water. He looked up to see Sellon right next to him. Her eyes seemed to swirl like she was trying to hypnotize him.

It actually worked and he followed her towards the dark alley. Shun blinked sharply and looked around. "What? What am I doing all the way over here?" he asked. "What's going on Sellon?"

"*Chuckle* you'll see soon enough," Sellon told him as Anubias showed up behind the brawler. He placed Shun in a master head lock, forcing him deeper into the alley.

"Hey! Let go!" Shun demanded, trying to fight back but it was difficult with a broken limb for him. Sellon clutched his wrists and lend in closer to his face.

"This won't hurt a bit, Kazami," Sellon's voice was creepy and sounded evil.

"Wha- no stay away!" Shun shouted in fear. "Marucho! Da- mmph!" Sellon pressed her lips on Shun's harshly.

"This was easy. To get ventus boy alone," Anubias laughed.

"Yeah, well it'd be easier to fulfill our mission master Mag Mel gave us… if this bastard would just let me in," Sellon groaned after pulling away from Shun. He gasped sharply before Sellon slammed another kiss on him. Her grip on his wrists tightened.

Shun whimpered and groaned trying to keep her tongue out of his mouth. His eyes stayed wide as he tried to yell for Dan and Marucho. Taylean tried to make them stop and let him go but Sellon swatted him hard enough to knock him out cold.

Sellon's tongue was demanding entry but Shun's teeth would let her in. A visible surge of darkness power started to emit from the three.

"Shun!" Dan's voice echoed through Interspace. Sellon and Anubias gasped sharply. Sellon pulled away from Shun but kept a firm grip on his left wrist. A dark aura rose from that spot. Shun couldn't get his breath back when she pulled away. He couldn't believe what he was feeling right now.

Once Anubias released his hold on the ventus brawler… he and Sellon disappeared. Shun fell to the ground, shakily reaching over to grab Taylean. He looked at his wrist and his eyes widened in fear even more.

"Wha- what's… what's this?" he asked in fear. He clutched his arms shivering uncontrollably. Not too long after that, Dan showed up.

~end surveillance~

Dan, Marucho, and Ren stood thunderstruck at what they just saw. They looked over at Shun who was still shivering uncontrollably.

"Shun, may I see your wrist?" Marucho asked walking over to him. Shun slowly yet shakily pulled his left arm away from his other arm and held it out to Marucho.

Marucho had to hold onto his arm to stop the shaking temporarily. He inspected the ventus brawler's wrist. He gasped in shock at what he saw.

The darkus symbol was tattooed on his wrist. The shine it gave off sacred Dan to see. It scared the others to see that too. Dan walked over to Shun and didn't except what Shun did next. He pulled Dan in a hug, still trembling.

"Uh… it's going to be okay Shun," Dan said softly.

"Wh-what's h-h-happening… t-to me?" Shun stuttered, feeling a surge a power run through his veins.

"I… I honestly don't know, Shun." Marucho talked with Ren while Dan tried to calm down the ventus brawler.

Shun's P.O.V.

This… this power… what's happening to me? What the fuck did Sellon do to me? What's this power I'm feeling? What's this darkus symbol on my wrist? I don't know what's going on anymore.

Huh? Did Ren just say he needs help on Gundalia? Something's going on, on Gundalia that he needs backup with? I'll just be in the way in my condition.

"I won't leave here without Shun knowing Sellon and Anubias might try that again," Dan declared. Hearing him say that makes me feel at ease a bit. The surge of power I'm feeling decreased as my mind slowly became clearer.

I managed to stop shaking and pull myself together after hours of fear. We didn't know what we were going to expect. I went with Dan and Marucho to Gundalia anyway. Despite the fact that my leg still healing.

Taylean woke up after we arrived in Ren's control room. He told me that he was alright, to my relief. Dan filled him in on what happened to me when I was out of the room. I went for a short walk, but that short walk… turned into a run back into the control room with my eyes wide in fear, yet again.

"Shun! Dude, what happened?!" Dan shouted coming over to me at the closed door. I showed him the tattoo again and he knew what I was saying. "Sellon and Anubias are here?!"

I nodded to him as I calmed down again. I stood up… wait… my leg is still broken… why am I standing _on_ it right now? The cast cracked as I flexed it in confusion. The others were confused as well. What the fuck is going on here?

I went with Dan just because he didn't want to chance those other two breaking in here to get to me. Why are they doing this to me anyway? I don't know why and I don't want to find out.

Dan brawled Taylean for me so I can basically still brawl and help out. There was so much chaos everywhere we looked. Nothing but destruction… this has to stop.

My delay tactic didn't work out so well while Dan called on something. This darkus Mechtogan fired at Taylean and sent him flying back into a ball. It even blow me backwards… slamming down on my back on the Gundalian ground wasn't what I'd call 'having a good time'.

Dan shouted my name as Sellon appeared above me. Only she looked kind of different, but I knew it was her. Before Dan could get to me… Sellon slammed her lips on mine again this time not giving me a chance to make it so her tongue couldn't enter my mouth.

I tried getting her off but I was like she was glued to me. I start to feel that power coursing through me once more, this time more vigorously and more painful. I start to feel my veins being pumped with darkness.

Fighting Sellon was more than futile for me. I could see Dan out of the corner of my eye trying to get to me. The Mechtogan wouldn't let him or Drago anywhere close. Why is this happening to me? WHAT is happening to me? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING DOING TO ME?!

….

Please review


	5. Ch 5 change

In this chapter we find out what Sellon is doing to Shun

**Ch. 5**

**Change**

Dan's P.O.V.

I couldn't get over to Shun, not with all these enemy Bakugan and Mechtogan firing at me. Drago couldn't get through them either.

What… what is happening to Shun?! I can see his clothes changing color and length… his hair is growing longer too. What the fuck is happening to my friend?!

"Sellon! Leave him alone! Stop it!" I shouted in rage seeing her deepen that kiss on him. I watched helplessly at his short sleeved jacket became a long sleeved jacket. The bottom of his jacket grew longer, like down to his knees. His clothes turned blacker than black and the cast on his leg broke a part as the collar part of his jacket grew taller… a little above his nose.

"Shun!" I shouted again, more desperately. What… is Shun returning the kiss now?! What the hell? "Shun! Shun, please!"

Sellon finally pulled away from him.

"Well now, Shun. How do you feel now?" Sellon asked standing up.

"Powered up and ready to destroy this planet." What?! What did he just say?! He stood up and I could how long his hair grew. His hair was now a few inches below his knees.

"Excellent, the transfer was a success," Sellon cackled. "You can start by destroying that kid over there." She pointed at me as Shun turned his head towards me.

"I've been itching to destroy something for a long time," said a darkus Bakugan that just appeared in front of Shun.

"Yeah, well let's get to it… Deathco," Shun told it as he took out a pair of pitch black no finger gloves from his jacket pocket. I don't get… what did Sellon do to Shun?

Shun brawled this 'Deathco' Bakugan and man… am I at a loss for words. This Bakugan gave off nothing but death.

"Ability active, death scythe misery." *Gasp* shit, I gotta do something and fast! Or that weird looking scythe is going to tear Drago and me a part!

"Ability active! Dragon Astral!" I shouted. Drago's fire and that dark, weird looking death scythe clashed. The attack power went in all directions as I tried getting over to Shun.

"Shun!" I shouted, forcing my way through the battle. "Shun, wake up! Wake up, please! Shun!"

"Wake up? Tsk I've never been more awake in my life Daniel," Shun told me crossing his arms. Wait, that look… that look in his eye… I would know that look no matter where we are. I'd know that look even if I was blindfolded or even blind.

"Drago fall back!" I shouted as I ran towards the baku-cycle. Drago got on and we went straight back to Ren's control room.

"Dan, why are we running away?" Drago asked.

"Shun's still the Shun we know Drago," I told him. "It's like he's going along with this whole destruction thing just to get inside Mag Mel's base or something. I know how to get into his mind and he knows how to get into mine. We can talk that way without the enemy knowing that Shun isn't on their side. And who's this Deathco Bakugan?"

"I don't know. I've never heard about him before." We came to a stop in front of the… let's just call it headquarters. The baku-cycle disappeared back into my baku-meter as Drago reverted back to a ball.

I ran in to see that everyone was back. I told them what happened and about Shun pretending. But before I could hear what they had to say about it, I ran upstairs to have a mind chat with Shun. I want to know what he's planning.

~In my mind~

It didn't take long for me to bump into that wall again. Looking over in Shun's mind now… it really is nothing but darkness… only, there were a few patches of light now though.

"Uugh, blasted bitch." That was Shun's voice!

"Shun! Dude you there?!" I shouted pounding on the wall. He came into view in that outfit he got transformed into.

"Dan!" Shun shouted back when he looked up to see me. "Yes I'm going along with this whole thing just to understand why it's me those creeps targeted, okay. That transfer thing that Sellon said didn't really take effect as much as she was hoping it would. *Disgusted groan* that was disgusting as hell."

"Shun, who's that Deathco Bakugan that with you now? Do you know?"

"Hm? Oh Deathco… let's just say he was born from the hatred, loneliness, and vile emotions of humans. I actually met him soon after you found my in the alley. He's not a bad guy, he just needs a friend from what he's told me. So in other words… we're both pretending right now. Sorry for not informing you about this plan before, Dan."

"Don't sweat it, Shun. So in other words we on this side should pretend to despise you for now and try to get you to wake up like I was doing before, right?"

"Correct. Oh, gotta go Dan. I think we just entered Mag Mel's base. It's in the underground tunnels of this planet. And you even think about going in alone, or else you'll have my fist to answer to. Oh and if you guys see something that isn't right… like say, me tied up or something, don't freak okay. Or don't freak too much."

"*Nervous chuckle* I understand," I tell him as we went back to the outside world.

~outside my mind~

I ran down to the control room and told the others the news again.

"You're dead, Kuso!" Paige shouted at me and nearly punched me if Ren didn't restrain her from doing so.

"Calm down Paige," Ren told her strictly. She tried calming down a bit.

"So, if Mag Mel is planning something Shun will tell you?" Marucho asked me.

"Yup, that's the plan," I told him with a half-smile. We went back into battle, trying to locate the tunnels under Gundalia.

We ended up falling through a hole that caved in on us and got separated from each other. At least we were in the tunnels. Heheh, now to find the others and get to Mag Mel's base to put a stop to him once and for all.

Something didn't feel right as I walked forward. It was chilling but it wasn't cold… darkness filled the tunnel even more like in Shun's head.

_Dan…_

"*Gasp* Shun!" I thought in a shout. His voice rang through my head as I stopped.

_They found out already… about me not being on their side because of the transfer of this on darkus guys' cells or something… but I still have the power Sellon gave me because of it… but I can't do anything about it at the moment._

"Hang on Shun," I told him in thought. "Hang on, we're coming and I got separated from the others on our way down here so don't say you'll punch my face in when you see only me. Rafe went to go find the others and bring them here."

_*Huff* ok_

I ran as fast as I could to get through this tunnel and to Mag Mel's base type thing. But as soon as I got there… there was a horrifying scene in front of me. My eyes grew wide in fear and rage. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

….

Please review


End file.
